


ignite

by remia233



Series: 小鸟的噩梦❤ [3]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, jaydick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: “fuck you，dick·grayson.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 小鸟的噩梦❤ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	ignite

**Author's Note:**

> 时间接在jason被救回来之后，是小鸟噩梦的一段插曲。单纯只是青少年失控的荷尔蒙作祟。这次是jaydick的主场了，完全没有虐待，但是我还是让dick流血了，我真坏～

Ignite

Jason·Todd正在做一个噩梦。  
梦里他在坠落，霓虹飞速向上升去，他看见dick向他伸出的手越来越远。Dick在大喊，但那并不能阻止他的下落。他听不见dick的声音，也看不清dick的脸了。  
然后他丢脸地惊醒了，手里死死地揪着自己的床单，浑身是汗，呼吸粗重。  
“操……”Jason骂了一句，从几乎浸湿的床上爬起来，走到浴室。  
冷水冲走了他脸上的汗，也带走了睡意。他把擦过脸的毛巾扔在盥洗台上，走出了房间，来到训练室。  
训练室里的木桩最适合用来发泄多余的精力，每一次击打都让Jason感觉到指关节的一点钝痛。他的最后一击打断了一根木桩。断掉的部件掉下来，在地板上弹跳着滑远了。Jason扶着膝盖弯下腰喘着气，汗从他的额头流下来，在下巴上汇成一滴。他抬手擦了去。  
也是这时他才发现dick站在门口，手插在裤袋里若有所思地看着他。  
“干嘛？”Jason几乎是本能般冲dick甩出一句没好气的话。  
他知道dick想说什么，无非是和Bruce差不多的话。有时候Jason会觉得dick和Bruce很像，尤其是在他犯了什么错的时候。那种微微皱着眉头看着他的表情，一模一样地出现在他们脸上，让Jason想冲他们竖中指。  
是啊，他知道，他违背了dick的命令，自己去找slade，害得所有人都陷入了危险，而自己……差点死掉。  
但如果重来一次，他仍然不确定自己是不是就会乖乖听话了。他讨厌dick那样，把他隔绝在外，不让他参与。他是robin，他可以帮上忙，只要dick给他机会。但混蛋dick只是再一次拒绝了他。  
青少年的愤怒向来迅猛，如野火燎原。而且即使是现在，他仍在生气，不是对dick，是对他自己。  
如果他足够强，他就不会被抓住了。是他太弱。  
想到这里，一阵懊悔的烦躁驱使他忽地转身，一拳猛击在训练木桩上。  
出乎意料的是，dick并未对他发表什么教育演讲。前任robin只是向他走近了一些。Jason注意到dick的视线落在他身后，他狐疑地转头看了一眼，但那里空空荡荡，什么也没有。Dick把目光挪回Jason脸上，他看起来想说点什么。  
终于，他舔了舔嘴唇开口：“你感觉怎么样？”  
Jason很确定dick原本想说的不是这句话，但他不知道究竟是什么让dick改了主意。  
“我很好。”Jason干巴巴地回答。  
Dick看起来对这个答案有些不知如何应对。他的眉头微微皱了起来，这让他的眼睛有点向下耷拉，看起来像一只被踢了一脚的狗狗。Jason有时候很奇怪，这个前任robin脸上为什么总会出现这些对于他这个年龄来说有些过分天真的神情。他作为一个警探，作为蝙蝠侠曾经的助手，他该见过足够多的黑暗，有过足够多的历练，而不是显露出这样能够轻易被伤害的样子。  
“其实……曾经我也会因为噩梦惊醒。”看得出来dick并不擅长这种谈话，但他继续努力着。  
“我知道。我知道你身上发生了什么。”Jason打断了他。  
“我想也是……”  
所有人都知道那次惨剧，飞翔的格雷森从此只剩下了单数。Jason不是从电视新闻上知道的，那件事发生的时候还没到他有记忆的年纪。他是在成为robin之后才知道的。从蝙蝠洞的电脑里。蝙蝠侠对于归纳档案有种超越常理的偏执。Dick的档案里甚至记录了马戏团里那只大象的名字。  
Jason清楚地知道dick的噩梦会是什么样的。这些噩梦从来不会消失，他们只是藏起来了，潜伏在你的记忆力。当你没有足够的勇气修筑你梦境的围栏时，他们就会一举入侵，打你个措手不及。就像现在Jason经历的那样。  
其实dick有点感激Jason不准备听他谈这事儿。他不太擅长谈论自己，也并不想谈。但显然他幻觉里的Bruce认为袒露心声是个好主意。那个Bruce正一刻不停地在他耳边喋喋不休，让dick心烦意乱。他更想快点儿结束这场交流。  
“好吧……那早点休息。”dick脸上的些许笑意僵硬得像一张面具。  
而Jason不喜欢他这样，他宁愿跟这家伙打上一架。他是个擅长将想法和行为同时付诸实践的人。他转身拿过武器架上的两根长棍，把其中一根丢到了dick脸上。后者勉强接了下来。在他疑惑的眼神里，Jason的攻击像鞭子一样凛冽地袭了过去。  
Dick灵活地躲过了。他侧身躲避的动作轻快得像是一种炫耀。  
在蝙蝠洞的时候，Jason在电脑上见过dick当robin时的一些训练视频。他像只漂亮小鸟，在吊环上支撑、翻转，完美落地。一个完美的杂技演员，他显然比Jason更有天赋。这一点曾让Jason嘴里有些发酸。于是他执着地研究过dick的动作，偷偷地学前任robin挥动披风的模样。  
训练室里回荡着长棍敲击的声音。Dick意识到如果他不和这个男孩儿打上一场，后者是绝对不会乖乖回到房间去的。他试着把这当成一场临时训练，但总有东西妨碍他。Bruce的幻觉正斜倚着墙，一面抱着一桶爆米花吃着，一面把他们的对打当做一个现场决斗秀。他时不时还对dick的站位和姿势发表着点评。  
Dick咬着牙，努力忽视那烦人的声音，他感到烦躁正在自己的情绪中占据上风。接下Jason的攻击不算难事。但是……  
“说真的，你是不是太久没练习了？”Bruce对他露出一个瘪着嘴的表情，像是挑剔的美食评论家那样。  
这个幻觉的Bruce总有着比起本尊来过于丰富的表情和语言库，比实际的那个家伙更让dick难以招架。  
“拜托，Alfred做扫除都比你有力气。”Bruce对他的一次攻击做出了评价。  
终于，他忘记了控制自己下手的力道，长棍敲在Jason的侧胸。男孩儿发出一声闷哼，往旁边趔趄了一下，用手捂住了自己。Dick心下一沉，担心自己刚才那下打断了他的肋骨，忙靠过去察看。  
“你还好吗？”dick试图伸手去掀起他的T恤察看。  
Jason却一把抓住他的手，把他拉过去来了个猛烈的头槌。然后趁着dick始料不及，一棍子砸在他肩颈，直接把他揍翻在了地上。他利用了dick的好心，招式也不太光明正大，但总的来说，管用。这是Jason在街头学来的，也是dick没什么机会没学会的。  
趁dick还没爬起来，Jason骑到了dick身上，用长棍横着压住了dick的喉咙。  
“你输了，混蛋！”Jason几乎忘了自己严格意义来说算是作弊了，但是赢过dick仍旧让他忘乎所以，他根本按捺不住内心的兴奋。  
Dick被男孩那记头槌撞得有点儿晕乎，他缓了几秒才感觉到压在自己喉咙上冷冰冰的棍子和骑在自己身上喘着气的Jason的体重。  
“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，真是丢人。”Bruce在他旁边蹲下来，摇了摇头。  
Dick眨了眨眼睛，才看清Jason的脸。男孩睁大了眼睛死死盯着他，粗重的呼吸吹过他的脸，就像一只捕食者死守住自己到手的猎物。Dick觉得自己鼻子里有一点湿润，他也许流鼻血了。他刚想抬手摸摸看，但年轻的robin却凶巴巴地把棍子又压紧了一点，勒得他有些疼了。  
“别动！你输了！”Jason咬牙切齿地说，他还没生完气。他还想给dick的脸上再来一拳。在他成为robin以前，他从来不吝啬往人脸上招呼拳头。  
Dick叹了口气做出投降的手势：“没错，我输了。你赢了。”  
出乎Jason意料的是，dick似乎并不生气，也并没有指责他作弊。那个前警探只是老老实实地等Jason放开他，一点儿也不介意那根长棍正压在自己喉咙上。就好像他如此肯定Jason一定不会伤害他。即使就在一分钟以前，Jason才用一记头槌偷袭得他直流鼻血。  
没错，他的确流鼻血了。一点点鲜艳的血色正从他鼻子里滴落，染红了唇弓。但即便如此，dick仍那么毫无防备地面对着始作俑者。Jason觉得dick简直愚蠢，他像是不知道这个世界上会有人能伤害他一样。如果这时候Jason决定给他脸上来一下，他根本没得躲。  
这简直让Jason觉得惊奇。蝙蝠家里怎么会容忍有这样一份天真。  
Jason从来不相信任何人。在哥谭，你需要堤防一切，哪怕是你所谓的朋友。这一点上他不需要Bruce教导就已经精通了。他现在不比dick更强，但是他可以比dick更残忍。街头混迹的坏胚子总比单纯的马戏团男孩要更接近哥谭的阴暗面。也许有一天，他可以让dick看见自己并不光明也不正义的模样，那时候dick脸上的表情一定会很有趣。  
“Jason？”  
一定是他的表情让dick察觉到了异样，后者出声叫了他的名字。  
Jason这才把脑子里的胡思乱想赶走。他看见dick有点疑惑地皱着眉头，那表情又让他看上去有些委屈了。Jason能感觉到自己身体下dick的腹部因为呼吸而传来微微起伏。他的大腿贴着dick的身侧，体温清楚地传到他的皮肤上。他忽然觉得这屋子里有点热过头了。  
“让我起来，Jason。”dick有点艰难地开口，长棍抵在喉咙让他很不舒服。  
Jason像是没听到他的话。年轻男孩的眼睛像燃烧着一样亮，认真到几乎把dick的脸盯出一个洞来。他似乎没注意到自己过于露骨的眼神，因为他正专注于在脑子里用手指触摸着dick·grayson的嘴唇。他想象着自己的指头沾着血液描摹过他嘴唇的触感，柔软而湿滑。也许dick会咬他，坚硬的牙齿衔住他的指尖。还有dick的眼睛，棕色的清澈的眼睛，带着困惑地看着他，像是不明白Jason要做什么。青少年的想象过于丰富，而那每个画面都让他胯下充血。  
这些想法相当不妙。赶在dick发现他的异样之前，Jason飞快地爬了起来。他像个闹脾气的小孩儿一样把长棍随意丢在地上，让dick自己去收拾。他一言不发地离开了房间，剩下dick一个人用手背擦着自己滴下来的鼻血。他克制住自己回头的欲望，用不至于被称为逃跑的速度回了卧室。  
Jason倒在床上，他还在喘着粗气，即使把脸埋进枕头里他也能听见自己剧烈的心跳声。这骤然而来的兴奋全都是dick的错。那只该死的前任robin毫无自觉地对他露出肚皮的样子让Jason的脑子失灵了。  
“让我起来，Jason。”  
他想起刚刚dick说这话的时候，嘴唇开合的模样。艳红的血沾在dick的脸上。他吞咽了一口唾沫，手不受控制地伸向自己两腿之间，他的阴茎已经悄悄硬了起来，在裤子里挤得难受。  
男孩轻易地拉开自己裤子的松紧带，掏出已然完全坚硬的阳物握在手里，按着他平日里惯用的方式抚慰着。但……总是不够。他没头没脑地在自己的床单上乱蹭，手指简单粗暴地套弄着自己的阴茎。他紧闭着眼睛，甚至没注意到自己正大声地喘息着。  
Jason在脑子里清清楚楚地勾勒出dick的模样来，就在他的床上，什么也没穿的dick，陷进柔软的床铺里。他不该想象得这么清楚地。他从没见过dick制服下的身体，但是他仍记得刚才那肉体的触感，肌肉和皮肤的温暖。他想象着dick被自己按在身下，那双棕色的眼睛带着慌乱地盯着他，目光在他脸上逡巡，却完全不知道接下来Jason要做什么。他的手指用力掐进dick的皮肤里，留下红痕，而且之后会留下淤青。这个蠢笨的领队要为自己的无知付出代价。他蛮横地低下头去吻这个毫无自觉地前任robin，让那张总是讨人厌的说教的嘴只能在他的啃咬下吐出近乎告饶的呻吟。  
“Jason……”dick用从未有过的语气叫他，柔软且无助。  
Jason觉得自己烧起来了，他握着自己阴茎的手指紧了些，加快了速度。然后他呼吸一滞，咬住了自己的下唇。在嘴唇的疼痛中他达到了高潮，湿黏的精液喷溅在他的手掌里。他松开牙关，舔舐过带着齿痕的嘴唇，发出了一声咒骂。  
Jason烦躁地从床上爬起来，冲进盥洗室，不停地冲洗着手。  
然后他抬头看着镜子里，是自己红得仿佛被灼伤了的脸。  
操你，dick·grayson！


End file.
